1978
]] '']] '']] in Matterhorn Bobsleds]] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *March 10 - ''Return from Witch Mountain *June 9 **''The Cat from Outer Space'' **''The Jungle Book'' (re-issue) *July 5 - Hot Lead and Cold Feet *November - Mickey's Birthday Party Show *December 16 - Pinocchio (re-issue) Shorts *July 5 - The Madcap Adventures of Mr. Toad *September **''Alice in Wonderland: A Lesson in Appreciating Differences'' **''Bambi: A Lesson in Perseverance'' **''Lady and the Tramp: A Lesson in Sharing Attention'' **''Pinocchio: A Lesson in Honesty'' **''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: A Lesson in Cooperation'' *December 16 - The Small One Character debuts *June 9 - Zunar-J-5/9 Doric-4-7, Sergeant Duffy, Frank Wilson, Liz Bartlett, General Stilton, Mr. Stallwood, Norman Link, Earnest Ernie, Dr. Winger, Doctor Heffel, Captain Anderson, Colonel Woodruff, Charlie Olympus, Weasel, Honest Harry, Judge Alvin Horsham, Sarasota Slim, Omar and Mr. Smith, Charlie Cooney, Edna Cooney *December 15 - The Small One, The Boy, The Father, The Three Merchants, Auctioneer, The Tanner, The Three Donkeys, Joseph, Virgin Mary Theme parks *June - Matterhorn Bobsleds at Disneyland reopens after improvements have been made to the interior, adding the Yeti (three of them), an ice cavern with glowing crystals and snow storms. *July 14 - The American Egg House restaurant opens on Main Street, U.S.A. at Disneyland. *September 1 - The Stage Door Café restaurant opens in Frontierland at Disneyland. Television *November 19 - Mickey's 50 airs on NBC. Books *''Donald Duck, Instant Millionaire'' Home video releases LaserDisc releases *December - On Vacation with Mickey Mouse and Friends. *MCA releases several Disney laserdiscs. People Births *January 2 - Megumi Toyoguchi (Japanese voice actress) *January 14 - Sage Brocklebank (actor) *January 24 - Kristen Schaal (actress, voice actress comedian, and writer) *January 26 - Kelly Stables (actress and voice actress) *February 2 - Eden Espinosa (actress and singer) *February 7 - Ashton Kutcher (actor, comedian, producer, investor, and former fashion model) *February 20 - Chelsea Peretti (comedian, actress, and writer) *February 28 - Geoffrey Arend (actor) *March 17 - Patrick Seitz (voice actor, ADR director, and script writer) *April 15 - Chris Stapleton (singer-songwriter, guitarist, and record producer) *April 19 - James Franco (actor) *April 29 - Tyler Labine (actor and voice actor) *May 10 **Corri English (actress, voice actress, and singer) **Kenan Thompson (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *May 12 - Jason Biggs (actor) *May 15 - David Krumholtz (actor, voice actor, comedian, and producer) *May 22 - Ginnifer Goodwin (actress and voice actress) *June 2 **Justin Long (actor, comedian, and humorist) **Nikki Cox (actress and voice actress) **Dominic Cooper (actor) *June 7 - Bill Hader (comedian, actor, voice actor, producer, and writer) *June 8 - Maria Menounos (actress, journalist, television presenter, and occasional professional wrestler) *June 11 - Joshua Jackson (actor) *June 12 - Shiloh Strong (actor, screenwriter, photographer, and film director) *June 16 - Daniel Brühl (actor) *June 19 - Zoe Saldana (actress and dancer) *June 29 - Nicole Scherzinger (singer and actress) *July 1 - Hillary Tuck (actress) *July 4 - Becki Newton (actress and voice actress) *July 6 - Tia Mowry and Tamera Mowry (twin actresses) *July 12 - Topher Grace (actor) *July 19 **R.J. Williams (actor, voice actor, television host, television producer, and entrepreneur) **Chiara Zanni (comedian, actress, voice actress, and singer) *August 7 - Alex Timbers (writer and director) *August 18 - Andy Samberg (actor, voice actor, comedian, writer, rapper, and producer) *August 22 - James Corden (actor, comedian, writer, producer, and presenter) *August 23 - **Andrew Rannells (actor, voice actor, comedian, and singer) **Kobe Bryant (basketball player) *August 25 - Kel Mitchell (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *September 4 - Wes Bentley (actor) *September 18 - Billy Eichner (comedian, actor, writer, and television personality) *September 23 - Anthony Mackie (actor) *October 4 - Dana Davis (actress and voice actress) *October 7 **Omar Benson Miller (actor) **Alesha Dixon (singer, dancer, rapper, model, and television presenter) **Hattie Morahan (actress) *October 10 - Edan Gross (former child actor) *October 14 - Usher (singer, songwriter, dancer, businessman, philanthropist, and actor) *October 26 - Wynn Everett (actress) *November 6 - Nicole Dubuc (screenwriter, producer, actress, and voice actress) *November 17 - Rachel McAdams (actress) *November 24 - Katherine Heigl (actress and producer) *November 28 - Aimee Garcia (actress) *November 30 **Clay Aiken (singer, television personality, actor, producer, author, and activist) **Gael García Bernal (actor, voice actor, director, and producer) *December 28 - John Legend (musician and actor) *December 29 - Ali Hillis (actress and voice actress) Deaths *July 26 - Mary Blair (visual development artist) *August 24 - Louis Prima (singer, actor, songwriter, bandleader, and trumpeter) *September 30 - Edgar Bergen (actor, comedian, radio performer, and ventriloquist) Artists joined *Chris Buck - Director/Animator who worked on The Little Mermaid, Tarzan, and Frozen. *Phil Nibbelink - Animator on The Fox and the Hound, The Black Cauldron, The Great Mouse Detective, and Who Framed Roger Rabbit. *Darrell Van Citters - Animator who worked on The Fox and the Hound and directed the shorts Fun with Mr. Future and Sport Goofy in Soccermania. *Michael Peraza Jr. - Art Director/Layout Artist on The Fox and the Hound, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, and Aladdin. *Glenn Vilppu - Layout Artist on The Fox and the Hound and The Black Cauldron. *Ben Burgess - Assistant Animator who worked on The Fox and the Hound, Mickey's Christmas Carol, and The Black Cauldron. *Ray Harris - Assistant Animator on Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, and The Lion King. nl:1978 Category:Years in Disney history